Sweet Tooth
by idina
Summary: Sam has always liked ice cream. She just didn't know it would taste SO good on Freddie's face. Seddie fluff... because iCarly's gonna have a good year ahead!


"Why did you break into my locker and take my shirt after gym? TELL ME!"

As you watch the dork's face crinkle up in exasperation at the angry boy in front of him, you wonder if stealing the shirt couldn't have been a better prank.

"I told you already, I didn't take it! What would I want it for anyway?"

"Yeah, I doubt Baby Fredwina could have the guts to do that anyway."

You watch him turn several shades of progressively darker red as he glares at you, and you wonder what it is about a riled up Freddie that is just so much entertainment to you. Maybe it's the way his eyes have that fire dancing within them when he's angry, maybe it's the way his eyebrows furrow in frustration and it's too tempting not to smooth them out, maybe it's the way he opens his mouth to fight back but can't think of anything smart to say, and he only huffs and frowns to himself. Then again, if anyone asks, you've never noticed (or enjoyed) any of these little things. You just bug him cause you're a bully, and bullies bully nerds like him.

"Well I don't know, maybe you… maybe I… maybe it… YEEAAARRRGGGHHHHH!!!"

With that, the boy smashes his ice-cream cone right into Freddie's puzzled face, leaving the witnesses to the scene slightly shocked and oh-so-disturbed as he storms away.

"You got a little…"

"I know." There's something in his irritated voice as he cuts Carly off that drive you insanely… insane. One more tick and he might just blow up… Carly smiles sympathetically (really, you think it's actually pity. You do this to him all the time) and gets out a pack of tissues, but then a crazy idea forms in that _stupid _blonde head of yours, and the urge to do it overcomes you until you can't stop yourself at all.

"Here, let me get that for you…" And then you find yourself, while fiercely protesting inside your own head, sticking out your tongue and leaning towards the brown-headed boy on your right. You have no idea why you do it, but suddenly you're licking the ice cream off his baby-skinned face. You find yourself thinking that ice cream has never tasted so good.

Slowly, gently, and in a way so unlike you that your mum would probably disown you if she was there to see it, you run your tongue all over his lips, then his nose. He closes his eyes, mesmerized by your closeness, and the only thing going through his head is how very soft your tongue feels against his skin, so delectably tantalizing that he wants to taste it.

You best friend gapes in shock at the two of you, the enemies who are _supposed to hate each other_. She thinks she's going crazy or hallucinating or something – well since she's not thinking straight (all she can think of now is "whu… whuh… whuh…"), who's to say that you're not all delusional as well?

Too soon, too fast, the ice cream is all gone, but for some wacky reason, you don't stop there. Instead—in front of all the wide-eyed students in the hallway, in front of all the teachers bitterly muttering about "too much PDA", in front of a non-shirtless Gibby (who can only say "humahnah, humahnah, humahnah" right now, as you would expect most Gibbys to do in a situation like this), and in front of a shell-shocked Carly, who is staring helplessly at the horrifying scene unfurling before her eyes—you find your lips wandering to his and pressing gently against his smile.

Before long, your brain registers that he's kissing you back. You're stunned and so is he, but you keep kissing each other anyway… sweetly and fondly, he's making your heart beat faster than it should've been able to beat. Even as you're thinking how _wrong _this whole situation is (you're not supposed to enjoy any form of contact with him, nada, especially not… _affectionate_ contact), you decide that you like the feeling of his lips against yours, and you can't help noticing how incredibly easy it is to (dare you say it) _love _him, to open your heart and throw your principles out the window. You really shouldn't be doing this… but his soothing touch sure is distracting you from stopping.

A chill shoots down your spine as he places his hands on your back, and you put your hands around his neck. _Stop kissing him. _Somehow, the message gets lost between your brain and the rest of your body. He's not supposed to have this kind of effect on you, this kind of control over you. _There are many things that shouldn't be happening._ One second, two seconds, three seconds… You can't bear it anymore, and you pull away from him. _Slowly, gently. _He's smirking as you break apart, and so are you, while Carly is anything but that. He plays with your curls a bit, and you're staring into the depths of his chocolate brown eyes. "Later," he says, and he digs out a chocolate bar and stuffs it in your hand before hurriedly walking away.

You tuck the chocolate safely into your back pocket and tell yourself not to accidentally crush it by sitting on it—you'll need it to stay awake in math class. You notice Carly just standing there having a horribly hard time trying to say something. You stare at her expectantly and wait.

"WHAT JUST HAPPENED?" is all she can ask when her tongue seems to start working again.

"What do you mean, Carly?" you say, and then you turn around.

You always knew you had a soft side, particularly for the likes of Freddie Benson. You never knew that you had the guts to reveal that to him in public though, but with a sweet tooth like yours, it's just too hard to stay away. You finger the foil-wrapped chocolate bar in your hand and you smile. You know it won't be long before you're coming back for more.

* * *

XOXOXOXO

**Hmm. That was weird-ish, was it not? Haha, I just had to write this because I want to see it happen on the show. I'm high on chocolate. GUYLIAN if it was cool to you, TOFFEE if it just didn't cut it (don't ask me why I don't like toffee... it's just so STICKY!). Happy New Year!**


End file.
